The best kakuhida fanfiction ever written by kakuzuko
by kakuzuko
Summary: dont read it if you cant take a joke thats my only warning


Once upon a time Hidan was sleeping on the couch. His whole body was sprawled out, with his butt propped up. He was naked, Hidan hated wearing clothes, so he never wore them when he wasn't outside. The whole Akatsuki had seen his naked body. It was okay though, there wasn't much to see. His body was small, and so was his dick compared to everyone else. The only one who couldn't match his uke-ness was Deidara. Deidara was so uke that he was considered the Akatsuki's bitch ^^! Everyone but Hidan and Kakazu and Konan had fucked him already! His furry cat tail was wagging side to side, showing that he had good dreams. Who did he dream about? Only the love of his life! His Owner, Kakazu no Danna. He dreamed of his sweaty body, his stitches glazed with sweat as his too-big-to-be-human cock was pounding into his own small, so tight anus. In his dream Hidan mewled out his partner's name, and ate his mouth with his cat-like tongue. He heard a door open, and Hidan's tail stuck straight up in fright! It was only Kakazu ; he was coming out of the shower. He rolled over to catch a glimpse of Kakazu 's body, so so much stronger than his own, and so sexy. Hidan's glowing purple orbs rolled down Kakazu 's strong chest to his belly, then straight to his crotch. Kakazu took off the towel he was wearing and threw it to the floor. Hidan started getting hard at the sight and forced his tail down between his legs. But it was hard to keep it there, since his not-so-big penis was hard as a rock! Hidan shut his glowing violet orbs and pretended to be asleep. He then felt a tug on his arms, and opened his eyes immediately. His arms and legs were tied to the bedpost! What happened!? He looked around and saw Kakazu 's black tentacles tied around his wrists and ankles. Hidan knew what was going to happen- He was gonna get fucked. Long ago when he was only a little kid, the monks of Jashin forced their dicks down Hidan's throat and fucked him all the same time.

_"Hidan-chan, It's your time!" Yelled one of the priests, as he opened the orphanage door. _

_"W-w-what? T-Time for w-what?"_

_"You'll see." Said the priest as Hidan's tail went straight down towards the floor._

_Once he was in the basement room, the doors were locked. And then it happened. The threw Hidan to a corner and tied up his legs and arms. "W-what the fuck is going on!?" Said Hidan. "Something you deserve you little brat!" Screamed the preacher. He split Hidan's little legs apart and raped him. Hidan was never the same again, and they even ripped half of his cat ear._

"Kuzu -Senpai!" Hidan mewled out. "W-What the fuck are you f-fucking doing you s-shithead!?" Kuzu 's dark figure, that oh-so-tall body that was so big compared to his own, loomed over him. Hidan gulped. "F-fucking l-let me go you fucking b-bitch-ass!" Hidan's catears folded back and blushed as Kakazu 's smirk widened. "You're the bitch here, Hida-chan." He smirked. Hidans blush turned darker and darker.

Hidan gasped as his legs were split open. Kakazu shoved a finger up his hiney and Hidan screamed. It immediately rubbed against his sweet spot and Hidan screamed so loud the whole Akatsuki could hear it. Kakazu continued to rub that spot and Hidan started moaning. "I-I ahhh I hate you, K-K-Kuzu !" Hidan yelled as he moaned. "OOOH RIGHT THERE AHH! OH MY JASHIN" He moaned. "Hidan. Shut up." Ordered Kakazu . But he did not. Instead he moaned louder and moaned Kakazu 's name, and he didn't even try to resist. "Oh fuck me! Fuck me hard Kakazu -sama!" Hidan begged as his tail wagged happily. Kakazu knew of Hidans past but was confused to as why Hidan's asshole was so tight, tight as a coil. He wasn't sure his humongous dick could even fit into that tight, pink ring of muscle. But he did as Hidan said. He placed the head at Hidan's entrance and slowly started to push in.

"K-Kuzu w-wait! I'm… I'm a virgin." Hidan honestly admitted.

"I know." Kakazu replied and Hidan gasped.

Kakazu than glided his Johnson straight into Hidans ass and started pounding at it. He felt blood and Hidan felt stinging but it felt sooo gooood. Hidans moans could be heard throughout the entire village. "OH OH HAH HA AHHH AHHHH AHHH AOOH HHO KA-KAKAZU - AHH HARDER- FUCK ME- AHH!" Hidan screamed. Kakazu s cock was so big, it wasn't even able to fit through the entire tunell and ripped through Hidan's intestines.

Hidan eventually passed out from the intensity and wrapped his arms around Kakazu 's neck, and his legs flung around Kakazu 's waist. Kakazu continued to fuck him. Hidan woke up again and automatically started moaning. "I- I'm close! K-Kakazu -Sama!" His sweat flooded the bed and every time the bed squeaked, sweat dripped from the mattress on the floor, staining the ceiling of the apartment below them. "I-I love you!" Hidan yelled. "I love you too. Hidan-kun" Kakazu admitted shyly, and blushed. Hidan gasped "r-reallY!?" and then cummed on Kakazu 's belly. "Really" Kakazu said and kissed Hidan fully on the lips through his mask. His tongue entered his moist cavern and battled for dominance with Hidan's." He then lowered himself and sucke d on his nipple. "Oohhh you're so good, you need to fuck me more often" Hidan said asKakazu finished. "I'm not done" said Kakazu in a husky grabbed KHdan by his hair and forced hismouth on his dick. Hidan screamed but the vibrations made Kakuuzu moan. "Ohh Hidan you're so good at giving head" said Kakazu . Hidan sucked on Kakazu s dick and swiveled his tngue around the head. The tip of his tongue went into the slit of Kakazu 's dick and Kakazu moaned loudly with pleasure. Hidan moaned and Kakazu s moan and swallowed Kakazu 's dick. Hidan removed the cock and rubbed it in front of his face with his tongue stuck out and Kakazu cummed all over his face. Hidan licked it all up, and even licked some of the shit that came out of his butthole when Kakazu was done fucking him. "Hmmm" He said. "You taste yummy, Kakazu ." Kakazu then kissed him, and held him in the bed. They spooned together and Kakazu rubbed hidans ears. Hidan then turned around and rested his head on Kakazu 's chest. "I love you" said Hidan. "I love you too." Said Kakazu .

`~-._.-~`~-A week later-~`~-._.-~`

Hidan showed up in front of the Akatsuki in front of everyone else, his tail pointing down. Uh oh, this isn't good. Hidan looked to Kakazu and said. "I'm… K-Kuazu I'm pregnant." The whole group laughed and Deidara cried in tears of joy. Kakazu Stood up and praised Hidan and rubbed his inflated belly and kissed him. "Will you marry me Hidan-kin!" Hidan said yes and they lived forever since thy e were immoreta l the end


End file.
